A Stroll Down Memory Lane
by allthingsmadeleine
Summary: With Emily and Daniel's wedding just two days away, Conrad and Victoria recall about how Daniel was conceived...and something happens. Based on the picture in the promo for the next episode of Revenge.
1. Chapter 1-

The sound of her heels hit the marble floor as she walked swiftly through the manor. The maids and photographers were going crazy running around the house to get prepared for the wedding that was occurring in two days. Victoria was very unhappy about it - unhappy being an understatement. After everything that had happened throughout the past years, including Victoria's numerous attempts to destroy the relationship between Daniel and Miss Emily Thorne, she couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Victoria just knew that the marriage would not take place, but yet here it was.

Victoria slid the doors back and entered Conrad's study. Boxes were piled everywhere, grasping her attention. She had to lean forward on the tips of her toes to even cast a glance at her husband.

"What in God's creation are you doing with these boxes," she asked.

"Well darling, the photographers need baby pictures of Daniel to put in a slideshow for him and Emily at the reception."

"And where did this idea come from?"

"_I don't know _dear. If you're so interested why don't you just ask the bride herself?"

Victoria was disgusted. How dare he bring up such a preposterous idea, knowing that she absolutely _hated _Emily? Right as she was turning around to walk out of the study, Conrad cleared his throat.

"Well, well, well. Look at this old picture I just found, Victoria."

Victoria turned around and folded her arms across her chest. Being in his presence right now was the last thing she wanted to do. Conrad held up a photo of her in the hospital leaning towards a baby in an incubator, smiling at the camera.

"Do you remember this?"

"Conrad, you're such a fool. Do you honestly think that I would ever forget such a moment with my newborn child?"

"Daniel was just two days old when I took this."

"Yes, I'm well aware," she uttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

The memories of seeing Victoria so happy flew throughout Conrad. He remembered how much she genuinely loved being pregnant and the glow that was constantly around her. Their marriage was fairly new and at the time, nothing treacherous had occurred. No foul words were said to one another and he recalled how much he truly loved her. One thing that Conrad remembered was how Victoria seemed fairly happy with him.

Breaking the silence Conrad said, "I..I suppose you still remember how Daniel was conceived?"

"Oh, how could I forget such a night," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious Victoria."

She sighed, "Yes, I remember Conrad."

Conrad walked around from behind his desk and removed a few of the boxes that were on top of it. Then he removed the box out of one of the other office chairs. Victoria walked a few steps and sat on the edge of the desk. As she walked, even such a short distance, Conrad couldn't help but notice the sway in her hips. He swallowed hard, and then allowed his eyes to glance at her shoes and up her legs. That was something he always thought was attractive on Victoria - her legs. He walked over to the bar, poured two small glasses of whiskey, then returned to Victoria and handed it to her. She accepted and took a sip.

Conrad then placed his hand on Victoria's upper thigh and slowly rubbed his thumb along her dress. Her eyes widened, shocked at his actions. She placed her hand on top of his and pushed it away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on, Victoria. I'm just taking a scroll down memory lane," he said as he placed his hand back on her leg.

Victoria chuckled and her eyes fluttered down and looked at his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Update! Sorry it took so long. Please review and let me know what you guys think! Xo_

Chapter 2

Conrad began to feel the whiskey take over him, clouding his judgment. It had been years since Victoria had allowed him to touch her without immediately pulling away. Conrad put down his glass on the desk and stood opposite of Victoria. While in his standing position, he wrapped his legs around her, enclosing the space between them, trapping her. Victoria looked down for a split second and then up to his eyes trying to read him, to try and understand exactly what he wanted from her. She saw nothing but dark pupils clouded with lust. She shivered as those feelings began to reciprocate when she sat her whiskey down and wrapped both of her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Their lips were inches away from each other. Victoria moved just a little closer to his mouth while simultaneously moving her head to the side. She smelled the alcohol on his breath and realized that her previous beverages from last night along with this current one were certainly taking a toll on her, however, something inside of her didn't want these actions to stop.

"Mhmm….Victoria," he growled as he inhaled the light apple scent of her hair and the luscious lotions applied on her skin.

He looked into her eyes and she stared longingly back at them. Suddenly, Conrad turned around and walked away, which left Victoria shocked and breathless. She hated herself for letting go so easily, with him of all people. Various thoughts raced through her head of the snappy remarks that she could make to him later, to pay him back for his ruthlessness. However, those thoughts were interrupted by an intense feeling of disappointment. Perhaps because she always thought that she was a weakness to him, she could always use her body to get exactly what she needed from him. Had those days finally disappeared? Victoria's eyes fluttered down and then she folded her hands in her lap. The sudden sound of the doors sliding back reached her ears, and she looked up to see what had happened. Conrad was standing at the office doors and Victoria heard a click as he locked them. He turned around and felt a warm feeling throughout his body as he saw her lips turn up into a slight smile. He slowly walked back to her, ever so careful not to trip over the boxes on the floor, and she stood up. As he reached her, he pulled her close to him, putting his arms around her waist.

"Conrad, what are we doing?"

"Shh…let's not talk now," he said brushing his lips over hers.

Victoria pulled back slightly, "This is ludicrous. After everything that we've been through - after everything that has happened, we do not need to be doing this. We can't."

"Why are you thinking so much, darling? Let me provide some comfort for you while this wedding occurs."

Victoria couldn't help an eye roll at his sudden mention of comforting her. She knew that he could honestly care less about her comfort - he wanted her, her body. That is one aspect that she has held over him by past years as she's never given herself to him. She knew that it drove him wild, he would do absolutely anything to have her to himself again. It gave her a sense of joy knowing that he couldn't have her and only because she wouldn't let him. But, it had been such a long time since anyone has touched her. She longed for the heat, passion, and the nights of endless romance that she once had- with David Clarke. Yet he was gone. She looked down, saddened by the thought of her love. She just wanted something, anything to make her feel again. Victoria looked up into Conrad's eyes, neither of them knowing what to say at the moment. As he held her, she began to feel the heat of his arms on her lower back. She squeezed her eyes shut, having no idea what else to do. Conrad slowly inched closer to her and let his lips enclose around hers.

His lips were hot and moist and Victoria almost gasped because she had forgotten what his lips tasted like. Conrad pulled back but then kissed her again and again and again, and then he felt her beginning to respond to him. She felt her lips move with the slow rhythm of his. Unexpectedly, she felt his tongue touch the closed barrier of her lips. It took her a few moments before she reluctantly allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and engage with hers in an unfamiliar dual. After a few minutes they both pulled back, needing to catch their breath. They were both out of breath and stared into each others eyes, daring one another to see who would make the next move.

Conrad moved one hand, from where it still rested on her waist, to her cheek. His fingertips tingled at the sensation of caressing her soft skin and suddenly he found that he wanted more. Their eyes still locked on each other, he began to run his hands down the sides of her body. Victoria repressed the moan rising in her throat as she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of being touched again. As Conrad started to kiss her neck, her hand reached the back of his head and she pressed him closer to her. After a few seconds, Conrad began to flick out his tongue ever so often and venture lower, just enough to make her moan. Victoria leaned her head back and her hand pushed his kisses even lower, almost to her chest. He started moving her backwards until she felt her back hit the desk. He lifted her up, sat her on the desk, and as he did he felt his head spinning. He wanted her so much and he started trembling. Suddenly, he took his arm and swiped everything on the desk to the floor in one swift motion, making a gasp escape from Victoria. The items made loud popping noises on the floor and she worried that someone might try to come into the office to see what the commotion was about. All of those worries faded when Conrad pushed her back in order to lay flat on the desk. As he too got on top of the desk, he reached Victoria's backside, his fingers struggling to find the zipper of her dress. After what seemed like an eternity, he began to zip her dress down. He took his hands and slid them over her shoulders causing the silk fabric to fall down further, revealing her black lace bra. She lifted her hips and he was able to completely remove the dress and discard it on the floor. The only thing covering her being her matching lace bra and panties, Victoria leaned upwards and captured his lips in a kiss. She grasped the lapels of his black suit jacket and helped him pull it off. Both of them being in a somewhat awkward sitting position on the desk, Conrad pulled his shirt off. He laid back down on the desk, all of his weight now completely on her. He began to kiss her chest and venture lower until he reached her bra. He pulled the straps down and reached behind her to completely undo it, but Victoria stopped him.

"Let me help you first," she whispered, her brown eyes dark and filled with lust.

His legs straddling her, he lifted his body up and looked down to watch her as she fumbled with his belt. He felt himself harden as he felt her hands so close to his length. The light _ping _of his beltcaught his attention and she pulled both his pants and his boxers down to his knees. He laid back on top of her and kicked his legs until his pants hit the floor. The sensation of his bare body touching her skin was enough to make him moan. They paused for moment and looked into each others eyes, both noticing one another's dilated pupils. Victoria reached for Conrad's hands that were caressing her sides and guided them up to her backside. In just a few short seconds, Conrad had released her of her bra and she felt her breasts come free. Breathing heavily, she started to pull her panties down her legs. Conrad grabbed a hold of them halfway down her thighs and helped her shed them. Victoria reached for his face and pulled him back to her.

"Oh my god, Victoria. I want you so much," he breathed as he touched her breasts.

Victoria couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips, and she felt the need for him building. Her nails scratched down his back as he tortured her with kisses on her breasts. Conrad knew she couldn't stand this any longer, she was almost at the edge and they both wanted more. He rubbed her thighs and ventured lower until he found her knees and slowly separated her legs.

Victoria's eyes were clouded with many different emotions and she couldn't believe what she was doing…with Conrad. The only thing she knew in this moment was that she wanted him and she knew he wanted her. Conrad looked down at her, trying to read her, to make sure that this was what she wanted. She lifted her hands to his chest, caressing his skin, and then they moved to his neck. He took that as his answer and very slowly, gradually he slid into her.

They both cried out in pleasure and Victoria closed her eyes again, overwhelmed by what was happening. Conrad began to thrust into her, his pace at a steady increase. She opened her eyes, pulled him closer to her, and placed another kiss to his mouth. Her moans increased as he hit her sensitive spot and she couldn't control herself any longer. In a few short moments, they came together, their bodies completely sated and muscles worn out by the pleasure.

Conrad held his weight on his hands as they both steadied their breathing.

"What the hell just happened, Conrad?" she laughed.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it was extraordinary," he said as he smiled at her.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _The knocking of the door startled both of them. Conrad immediately off of the desk.

"Who in the world is could that be?"

_There it is! Once again sorry it took so long. Please, please, please rate and review! Keep in mind that this is my very first fanfic, and I am a dedicated Victoria / David shipper, so this is pretty hard for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. I hope it worked. Xo_


End file.
